Dream World
by Cnglee
Summary: During the DC Hero crossover event; Oliver, Thea, Sara, Ray, and Dig were trapped in the dream world. Since I am a die hard Olicity fan I made it to where Oliver was married to Felicity in his dream world. Would he want that dream to become a reality?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA AFTER WATCHING THE DC HERO CROSSOVER EVENT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND AS ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO REVIEW XOXO-SISSY**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Oliver woke up and looked around. He was in his bedroom. The sunlight was streaming through thee windows and gave the room a warm glow. He had the weirdest dream about a spaceship and aliens. He laughed to himself. Sometimes his brain thought of the weirdest things. Before he could get out of bed, the bedroom door opened and a little boy jumped onto the bed and then onto Oliver's legs. Oliver laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy laughed. "Time to get up Daddy."

Oliver smiled and kissed his son's cheek. "Okay i'm up. Why don't you go help Mommy with breakfast?"

He nodded and ran out of the room excited. Oliver slid out of bed and pulled on a t shirt to pair with the pajama pants he was wearing. He walked downstairs and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. His wife was holding their son while she supervised their daughter stirring eggs. She looked up and smiled at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Oliver suddenly had an odd flash. Felicity. He saw the day they met, the day he told her that he loved her, the first time they made love, the day he asked her to be his wife; they were playing over and over in his head for some reason. He shook it off and walked over.

"I just can't get over how gorgeous you are."

She blushed. "Suck up."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. Their daughter looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy I am making you eggs!"

He leaned down and kissed their daughter, Everly Moira's head. "Thanks Evie. How about Daddy makes some bacon?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed some bacon from their freezer and began to fry it. He glanced over at Evie. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes and her mother's smile. Then their was his son, Robert Jonathan Queen, Robbie for short. He was the spitting image of Oliver. Same brown hair with blue eyes, same bone structure, same smile, and same laugh. They soon sat down and ate breakfast together. Felicity glanced at Oliver before speaking.

"Don't forget that Thea wants you to meet her at the club today to go over the books and I have a conference call at 1 o'clock."

He nodded. "I can pick Robbie up from pre-school if you need me to."

"That would be great. I'll get Evie and take her to ballet."

Evie looked at her father and whined. "Daddy do I have to go to school today?"

He smiled. "Yes you do. Don't you want to see all of your friends?"

"Yeah but I'd rather spend the day with you."

He kissed her forehead. "I promise when you get home we can spend time together just the two of us."

"Okay."

Felicity smiled and helped Robbie down from his chair. "Okay come on we need to get dressed."

The kids took off up the stairs and Felicity followed but she turned back to look at Oliver.

"Hey are you okay?"

He smiled. "I'm fine."

She furrowed her brow but let it go and followed her kids. Oliver then had another odd flashback. He and Felicity standing at the alter and her giving him her ring back. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. The ring was on her finger now. He saw that. He turned and cleared the table. When his kids came back down the stairs he smiled. Evie was in a pink, brown, lime green, and white striped cotton long sleeve hooded dress. She had brown leggings underneath and brown leather maryjanes. Her hair was pulled back by a thin pink headband. Robbie had on a blue long sleeve shirt with a picture of a dinosaur on it, jeans, and his blue and white sneakers. He ran up to his father.

"Daddy can you do my hair? Mommy doesn't do it right."

Oliver smiled and grabbed his son. "Of course. You ready?"

Robbie giggled. Oliver adjusted his son and spoke in a funny voice. "Prepare for take off!"

He pretended to fly Robbie up the stairs and into the kids bathroom. He set his son on the edge of the vanity and grabbed a bottle of hair gel. He squirted some into his hands before rubbing it through the boy's hair and then brushing it so his hair was smooth. Once he sprayed it with hairspray he smiled.

"Okay you are ready to steal some girl's hearts."

Robbie made a face. "Girls are annoying."

Oliver chuckled. "You'll change your mind some day."

Robbie smiled at him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Buddy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into Verdant and looked around. More flashbacks hit him. He and Tommy opening the club, the two of them laughing as they found thongs in the lost and found, him handing Thea the keys, watching she and Roy run the place, having drinks with Laurel. He was pulled from his thoughts when Thea called his name.

"Ollie!"

He turned and looked at her. "Speedy."

She smiled. "Are you with us?"

He smiled and walked over to where she was sitting at the bar. When she stood her 8 month baby bump made it difficult for him to hug her. He chuckled and glanced down at the bump before sitting.

"How is my nephew doing?"

Thea made a face. "Ready to come out. I swear I am going to rip this kid out myself."

"I would pay big money to see that."

Oliver turned and saw Roy walking over smiling. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah Speedy these things typically happen on their own."

She rolled her eyes. "You already have two kids so I don't want to hear it. I bet Felicity would be just as annoyed as I am if she went this far."

He chuckled and Roy kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful."

"You have to say that because both your paycheck and your sex life rely on me."

He laughed. "I'm going to restock the V.I.P lounge."

She turned to Oliver. "How are my niece and nephew?"

"Getting too big."

"Well it's not too late you and Felicity could have another."

"I don't know. Life is pretty perfect with just two kids."

"You said that when Evie was born. That life was perfect with just the three of you and then Felicity got pregnant with Robbie and you changed your tune real quick."

"Well that is because I really wanted a son. Well now I have one of each."

"Doesn't mean you don't have room for one more."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you just let me see the books?"

She laughed. "Quick to change subject. You have baby fever."

She handed him her leather bound book and smiled. He couldn't help but think that something wasn't right about the whole situation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver pulled up to the sidewalk and stepped out of his car. He leaned against it and saw as Robbie's class walked out. He smiled when he saw his son. He waved and Robbie came running over.

"Daddy!"

Oliver caught him and hugged him. "How was your day?"

"Good I got a sticker!"

"Awesome."

Oliver buckled him into his booster seat and then started towards their house. Robbie looked out the window as he spoke.

"Is my baby cousin here yet?"

"Not yet Buddy."

"Aww I want him here now."

"Why?"

"So I ca blame stuff on him."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He pulled into their driveway and parked beside a car he recognized. Robbie did as well he gasped.

"Grandma and Grandpa!"

Oliver smiled and freed his son from his seat. Robbie ran into the house leaving Oliver to grab his backpack. When he entered his family room he found his parents on the couch with Robbie while Felicity fixed them drinks in the kitchen. Robert Queen saw his son and smiled.

"Oliver."

Oliver hugged his father and then his mother. Moira Queen flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and spoke.

"I spoke with Thea this morning. She is miserable."

He nodded. "I went over the books for the club with her this afternoon. She is threatening to rip him out herself."

As the Queens laughed Felicity came out rolling her eyes. She handed Oliver's parents their drinks as she spoke.

"Remember how I was with Evie? I was close to doing the same thing."

Moira smiled at her. "But thankfully my beautiful granddaughter decided to come all on her own."

Felicity kissed Oliver's cheek before settling on the other couch. Robbie grabbed something out of his backpack and handed it to his grandfather.

"I drew this for your office Grandpa."

Robert took the drawing and smiled. "Let me guess this is you, and your sister with pink hair, and your mom and dad, then Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy and your baby cousin?"

"Yup."

"Well it is excellent. Your best one yet."

Oliver sat down next to Felicity and his mind wandered yet again. He saw his father and he in a boat crash, his father shooting himself in the head, his mother getting a sword shoved through her chest. His face must have gone blank because Robert noticed and spoke out of concern.

"Oliver are you alright?"

Oliver smiled. "I'm fine."

They all turned when they heard the door open. Evie came running into the room in a pink tutu dress and her ballet slippers. She saw her grandparents and smiled.

"Grandma!"

Moira caught her and hugged her. "How was ballet?"

"I get to be in the first row for our recital!"

"Well then we will have to be sure to get good seats so we can watch."

Sara and Laurel Lance walked in. Sara grabbed an apple off the counter and flopped into an empty arm chair.

"Hey everyone."

Laurel smiled. "Well Sara just make yourself at home."

"I do all the time."

Laurel laughed and looked at Oliver. "She did great in class today."

"Well she does have an amazing teacher."

Laurel blushed. Then he suddenly saw Laurel dead with arrows in her chest, her grave, Sara dressed as the while canary, he and Sara on an island alone. He blinked and forced a smile. He looked at Felicity.

"I'm going to change and go for a run."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll get started on dinner."

Evie looked at her father and pouted. "But Daddy you promised that we could spend time together."

He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "I was thinking that before bed you could show me your dance."

"Really?"

"Really."

He ran up the stairs and took some deep breaths. He couldn't stop these flashbacks from coming and they kept up while he was on his run. He ran into Ray Palmer on the trail. He stopped and smiled.

"Oh hey Oliver. How are Felicity and the kids?"

Oliver paused. He saw Ray Palmer kissing Felicity, then him in his Atom suit, him boarding the wave rider with Sara. He snapped out of it.

"They're fine."

"Good. Felicity gave a great pitch this afternoon you should be proud."

"I always am."

"Well it was good to see you. Give my best to your parents."

He nodded and watched as Ray ran in the opposite direction. Oliver spoke to himself.

"This isn't real."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver returned to his house and sighed. It felt so real but he had realized that it wasn't. He had his mind back and knew he had to try and get Thea to listen. He came in through the back door and found Felicity cooking with his mother and Evie. Felicity turned and smiled.

"How was your run?"

He forced a smile. "Good. I ran into Ray Palmer. He said that you gave a good pitch this afternoon."

She blushed. "He really liked it?"

He spoke to her earnestly. "You are extremely talented and Palmer Tech is lucky to have you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well thank you."

He smiled and looked at his mom and daughter together. They looked so happy. Moira looked up and held a spoon out to her son.

"Try this."

He tasted her sauce and smiled. "Not bad for someone who never cooked when I was little."

She laughed. "Well I am making up for lost time."

He nodded. "I'm going to go change."

He went upstairs and found Thea at the top. She spoke quickly.

"I am seriously tired of this kid pressing on my bladder."

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her aside. They ended up in Robbie's dinosaur bedroom. She looked at him.

"What's up?"

He spoke quietly. "I have been feeling off all day. I am...seeing things that I think happened to me but..."

Thea's face fell. "I...I have too. I had this flashback of someone shoving a sword through Mom's chest and then of Roy leaving."

"That's what I have been having too. I think we're trapped in some kind of dream world."

She looked at him and then shook her head. "Well okay then. I'm staying."

He cocked his brow. "Thea didn't you just hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you but...even if it isn't real it's pretty perfect. Mom and Dad are here and Laurel. You have kids Ollie. Beautiful kids."

He sighed. "I know but they aren't really mine."

She stepped back. "I don't care what you say Ollie. I'm staying."

She walked out of the room. He sighed. Dig. That is who he needed to find. He changed his clothes and walked downstairs. Robbie met him in the living room and held up his book.

"Daddy what is this word?"

Oliver hesitated and then nodded. "Here." He took the book and knelt down. "The word is complete."

"Complete?"

"Yup."

Robbie nodded. "Okay thanks Daddy."

Oliver nodded and watched his son walk away with his head in the book. When he re-entered the kitchen Felicity was alone. He spoke quickly.

"Umm before dinner I am going to go check in on Dig."

"Huh?"

"You know just catch up?"

She looked at him curious. "John Diggle your old security guard?"

"Yeah."

She gave him her full attention. "Babe he died last year. We went to his funeral remember? Right before Tommy's going away party."

"Oh right. I forgot."

She nodded. "You've been acting weird today." She then sighed. "Is this about Thea?"

He looked at her confused. "Huh?"

She sat on the edge of the counter and hung her head. "I know we agreed to try for a third it just hasn't happened yet. I know how bad you wanted this."

He paused. "I'm not mad."

She looked up and he saw tears in her eyes. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"I have everything that I ever wanted. A beautiful wife, amazing kids, great friends...I don't need anything else."

She smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Really."

She hugged him and sighed. "I just sometimes don't feel like i'm enough for you."

He spoke honestly. "Felicity you have always been enough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver thought that Thea did have a point but then he remembered his friends that depended on him. He woke up the next morning and came up with his plan. He glanced over and found Felicity still asleep. He kissed her forehead and snuck of bed. He was about to go downstairs when he heard crying. He poked his head into Evie's room and found her wide awake.

"What's wrong Evie?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "My belly hurts."

He walked in and saw that she had thrown up. He grabbed her gently and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Princess, it happens."

She wiped her face. He set her back down and stripped her bed. He tossed the dirty things in the laundry room and grabbed clean sheets. He made her bed and gave her some medicine before tucking her back in. She looked up at him like he was a hero.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Evie." He kissed her forehead and turned off her light. "Get some sleep."

He went downstairs and grabbed his keys. He didn't know where exactly he was going but he ended up at Palmer Tech. He went to talk to the lady at the front desk but she smiled up at him.

"Good Morning Mr. Queen. How are you?"

"Great. I was wondering if Mr. Palmer was in?"

"He's in his office, go ahead up."

"Thank you."

He stepped onto the elevator and made his way up to Felicity's, Ray's office. He walked in and Ray looked up surprised.

"Oliver. This is a surprise. Is Felicity okay?"

"Yeah she is fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Have you been feeling off lately? Like the world around you is unreal?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah actually. I keep thinking that...well I am something different."

"Keep thinking. What do you remember?"

Ray was quiet for a minute and finally stood. "I'm the Atom."

"Right."

"None of this is real."

"Exactly."

He spoke quickly. "Who else is here?"

"If i'm right I think Sara and Thea."

"And Dig?"

"He's dead in this world."

Ray nodded. "I'll get Sara can you get Thea?"

"She doesn't want to leave."

"Well try her again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver drove to Thea's house and walked in the back door.

"Speedy?"

Roy walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Oliver. Thea's fixing her makeup."

"Okay. I just needed to talk to her."

Roy nodded. "Well I need to get to the club."

He no sooner left then Thea walked down the stairs. She smiled.

"Hey Ollie. Do you want something to eat?"

"No I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Last night."

Her smiled fell. "I don't want to talk about it Ollie."

"Well we need to. I know that you do not want to leave. I don't either. But there are people who need us back home."

She sighed and was quiet for a minute. "We have to leave."

"Yes."

She had some tears fall down her face. He grabbed her in a hug and sighed when his phone vibrated. He looked and answered it.

"Ray."

"I got Sara can you meet at your house?"

"Yeah we're on our way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea opted to stay in the car while Oliver walked into his house. He entered the dark kitchen and jumped when something moved.

"Felicity? Why are you in the dark?"

She flipped on a light and slipped off the counter. "Where have you been?"

"I went to see Thea."

She nodded. "I kept Evie home. She's asleep in her room and Laurel took Robbie to school."

"Okay. I need to go out with Thea."

"Before you do we need to talk."

He checked his phone and saw Ray was texting him. He sighed. "Babe I really need to go."

She grabbed something and handed it to him. He looked. It was a positive pregnancy test. He looked up at her stunned.

"Your...? We're?"

She nodded. He smiled and twirled her in the air. He then pressed his hand to her stomach and smiled.

"Oh my God. A baby."

She smiled teary eyed. "I seriously didn't think I was but I took like four test and they were all positive."

He kissed her deeply and smiled. "I am so happy."

"Really?"

"Yes of course I am."

His face then fell and he paused.

"I need to go help Thea and then I promise that we can celebrate tonight."

She nodded. "Okay. Go help Thea."

When Oliver returned to the car Thea noticed his face.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed as he drove. "Felicity is pregnant."

"Really? That's...oh."

"Yeah. It's not real and yet I...i'm happy."

She looked down at her stomach and sighed. "I feel him moving and yet I know he's...not real."

"We need to get back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They found a portal and all stepped through. Oliver didn't have a chance to think about what happened to him until days later when he returned to Star City. He was in The Arrow Cave when Dig spoke to him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off."

He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. "When I got back from the spaceship...after the dream world...I found this in my pocket."

He handed Dig a folded paper. Dig looked and cocked a brow.

"It looks like a kid painted this."

Oliver smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "My son, Robbie."

"Huh?"

"In the dream world I was married to Felicity and we had two kids and she was pregnant with our third."

John whistled under his breath and sat down. "Wow. That's...wow."

"I know."

"And this was in your pocket?"

"Yeah." He took it back and smiled. "He had a thing for dinosaurs. Just like I did when I was little."

Dig looked at him carefully. "You wanted it to be real?"

Oliver met his eyes. "I don't know." He started to pace and then he smiled sadly. "When she told me that she was pregnant, I got excited like I was going to be a dad for the first time. And the kids...my daughter looked at me like I was her hero."

"Sounds like you're coming out of the fatherhood closet."

Oliver smiled. "There was a part of me that didn't want to leave. I can picture it. Kids, park on Sundays, dinner with the family. Real life, something more then all this. And I see it with her."

He paused and turned.

"I know it sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

"It doesn't sound stupid. But I think this is a conversation that you and Felicity need to have."


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked into her apartment and found Billy in her kitchen. She smiled.

"Well this is a surprise."

He smiled. "I figured you could use a nice dinner."

She nodded and took off her coat. He handed her a glass of wine and smiled.

"Do you realize this will be our first Christmas together?"

She nodded. "Except I am Jewish."

"Well then our first Hanukkah together."

She clinked her glass against his and took a sip. He started adding vegetables to a sauté pan.

"So how do you want to spend our first holiday together? I can ask for some time off and we could go on aa vacation or we could stay here and invite your mom."

She paused. "Why would I invite my mom?"

"Well it's the holidays. Most people spend it with family."

"I know that but...do you want to meet her?"

"I wouldn't object to it. We have been dating for a few months."

Felicity nodded. "I just don't think this would be the best time for that."

"Why?" he then looked at her expression. "Because last Christmas Oliver asked you to marry him."

She glanced up and sighed. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity noticed that over the next few days Oliver was acting odd around her as was Thea. She brought it up to her a few days later.

"Hey Thea, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you and Oliver hiding from me?"

She suddenly busied herself with her old bow. Felicity sat up straighter.

"Thea?"

Thea blushed. "Ask Ollie."

"I have and he busies himself with something just like you are doing."

"It has something to do with the dream world."

Felicity cocked her brow. "That's all I get?"

"Yup."

She groaned. Later that evening she was working on things in the Arrow cave when Curtis walked in. He raised his brows and looked closely.

"What are you doing?"

She sighed. "You'll think that it's weird."

"I doubt it."

She showed him. He read through her code and made a face.

"You are trying to create your own way to time travel?"

She shook her head. "No just the dream world that they put Oliver in. I really want to know what happened. So I used the tech that we stole from the ship and I am trying to find a way to hack into it's signal."

He sat down. "Well here, two computer geeks is better then one."

They worked all through the night and then he nodded.

"I think we officially did it."

She looked and grinned. "Yes!"

She stood and then he rigged something.

"Okay so it looks like I just place these on your head and shock your brain."

She nodded. They readied themselves. Curtis spoke hesitantly.

"Look I get that you want to do this but I can not guarantee that this is safe or that you'll like what they saw."

"I know the risk I am taking."

"Okay then."

She laid down on the exam table and let him place the probs on her head. Before he turned on the pulse she spoke.

"If they ask, don't tell them what I am doing. They'll think that I am nuts."

"They're going to think that you're nuts no matter what I tell them."

Soon Felicity was put into a deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she opened her eyes Felicity was in a very comfortable bed. She snuck out and blinked against the harsh light that was streaming through the windows. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and made her way downstairs. She entered her kitchen and saw her husband making breakfast. He looked up and grinned.

"Good morning Beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Are the kids still asleep?"

"Yup. So I figured that I could make us a nice breakfast that we can eat in peace and quiet."

She laughed and grabbed a strawberry. "A quiet breakfast would be...odd."

"Agreed. But we can attempt."

A few minutes later they sat down at their kitchen table with omelets. Oliver glanced at her nervous.

"How does the baby like breakfast."

She smiled. "So far so good. I think it finally has eased up."

"Well that's a step up from Robbie. You were sick for most of your pregnancy."

She glowered at the memory. "Yeah that sucked."

They finished just as a little girl walked downstairs. Evie rubbed her eyes and then yawned. Oliver smiled.

"Good morning Princess."

Evie frowned. "It's too early."

Felicity scooted her chair out and let her daughter climb onto her lap. "Well why did you wake up so early?"

"I had to go potty."

Felicity laughed and kissed her forehead. Then Evie looked at her dad.

"Are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's today?"

"Yup. You and Robbie are going to go over there while Mommy and I go check on the baby."

She nodded. "Grandma is going to help us make our own ornaments for Grandpa's old people party."

Felicity and Oliver both laughed. Soon Robbie was awake and they were eating scrambled eggs. Felicity snuck upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. While she was fixing her hair Evie came into her parents bathroom.

"Mommy, can you pick out my outfit?"

She nodded and walked into her daughter's room. She pulled out a red and white polka do top, a red skort, white leggings, and a white quilted vest. She then fixed her hair in French braided pigtails. As she slid on her chestnut boots Oliver walked in.

"Hey Babe have you seen Hank?"

She looked up and groaned. "He let him out again didn't he?"

Evie shrieked and jumped onto her bed. "Daddy shut my door I don't want him in here!"

Oliver frowned and grabbed his daughter. "He's just a turtle he won't hurt you."

"But he's all slimy."

Robbie came crawling into the room looking. "He's not in my room."

Felicity glanced down. "Are you sure? Did you check your closet?"

"He's not in there."

Felicity started looking and found Hank in Robbie's bathroom. She grabbed him and watched as he retreated into his shell. She handed him to Robbie.

"Put him in his tank please and leave him there."

"Yes Mommy."

Soon they were loaded into the car and were on their way to Oliver's parents house. Felicity placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. Oliver looked over and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed and smiled. "I don't know why I am nervous. We've been through this twice before."

He smiled. "You just need to breathe."

She nodded. When they pulled off the main road and started up the driveway she relaxed. He parked outside of the garage and helped Robbie get out of his booster seat. He walked in the front door and yelled.

"Mom? Dad?"

"In the den!"

He led the way. When they reached the door Evie ran to her grandmother.

"Grandma!"

Moira Queen caught her granddaughter and smiled. "Ah my beautiful girl." She then grabbed kissed Robbie's cheek. "And my handsome man."

Oliver grinned. "We'll be back in a little while. We were going to make a couple stops along the way."

She nodded. "Take as long as you need."

Evie looked around and then spoke. "Where's Grandpa?"

"Right here."

Robert Queen walked in behind Felicity and smiled. Felicity hugged him and then spoke.

"Decorating for your party?"

He smiled. "Showing the decorators where to go."

She nodded. He picked up his grandson and kissed his cheek.

"We have a fun day planned for you two."

Evie looked curious. "What are we doing?"

"Well we're going to make ornaments then Aunt Thea is bringing baby Nolan over."

Evie squealed. "Yay! Auntie always lets me hold the baby."

Felicity and Oliver left the kids and made their way to the doctors.

"Are you feeling better?"

Felicity looked at Oliver and nodded. "It just doesn't seem real."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dig walked in and saw Felicity.

"Oliver!"

Oliver, Thea and Rene rushed into The Arrow Cave. Oliver looked at Felicity and was about to pull off the probs when Curtis yelled.

"Hey leave those! They took me all night to finish."

Dig looked. "What happened?"

"Nothing we're trying out our newest invention for Palmer Tech."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "And you had to test it here?"

"Well she needs supervision in case her heartrate plummets. Someone is always here."

Rene poked her and then grinned wickedly. "What do you think would happen if I stuck her hand in warm water?"

Thea hit him upside the head. "And this is why I would never date you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was holding Oliver's hand and grinning from ear to ear. When they entered the mall she glanced at him.

"So what do you want to get your parents for Christmas?"

He shrugged. "We have the new portraits of the kids framed. So we can just get them a nice bottle."

She nodded. "And we can just get my mom a dress that shows off her boobs and some shoes."

He chuckled. "Or we could fly her out here."

She looked up horrified. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? She hasn't seen the kids in what? A year and she's never seen our new house."

"And there is a reason. My mother is a tornado with red lipstick."

He sighed. "But she is still your mom."

"I know but do you remember last time she was here. She and your mom started that grandma war and we ended up having to take Robbie to the emergency room because that freaky lizard your mom got him bit him."

"I remember. I also remember that your mom and Evie had a great time."

She groaned. "You are going to keep bothering me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Yup because I already bought her the ticket."

"Without telling me?"

"I didn't want to stress you out. She'll be here in 2 days."

"For how long?"

"A week."

She nodded. "I can do a week. For the kids I can do a week."

"That's the spirit. Now what is this thing Evie wants?"

She laughed. "I already ordered it. It should be delivered tomorrow. A Cinderella dollhouse replica."

He nodded. "So we just have to get the rocket bike for Robbie?"

"Yup."

They walked into Toys R Us and quickly found the bike. Oliver arranged for it to be delivered the next day. They then found a few things that the kids would love and made their way out. Before they left they assed a small boutique for kids. Felicity ducked in making Oliver roll his eyes. She held up a baby outfit and smiled. He sighed.

"Go ahead."

She smiled. "Well we know now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Curtis started to get concerned when Felicity was gone for almost 12 hours. He still didn't want to say anything to Oliver. Late that evening he brought out some fluids and hooked her up to them so that she didn't get dehydrated. Thea looked as he did so.

"How long is she going to stay hooked up to those things?"

"I don't actually know."

Oliver glanced up. "What do you mean you don't know?"

He quickly thought of something. "It's new software and I don't fully understand it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello?"

"Living room."

Felicity stepped into the living room and heard.

"Mommy!"

She grinned and caught Evie in a hug. Oliver stepped in after her and grabbed their daughter. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yup."

They saw Robbie was holding his new cousin Nolan on the couch while Thea supervised. She grinned.

"So am I getting a new niece or nephew?"

Oliver smiled and sat down next to his father. "You will find out Christmas day."

She groaned. "Seriously you're going to do that to me?"

Felicity smiled and took baby Nolan from Robbie. She sat down next to him and smiled down at her nephew. Evie grinned and kissed his head.

"Aunt Thea let me give him his bottle."

"Oh wow."

Thea nodded. "We have to get you in big sissy mode again. That way you can help Mommy and Daddy with the new baby."

She nodded. "I'll help."

Felicity kissed her head. "Be careful I may take you up on that."

Moira handed her daughter a glass of water and smiled.

"So what time is Evie's Christmas Program at school?"

"Wednesday at 6."

"We'll be there."

Thea nodded. "So will Uncle Roy, Nolan and I."

Oliver smiled at his daughter. "And guess who else is coming."

Evie cocked her head. "Who?"

"Mimi."

Evie gasped. "Really?"

"I'm going to pick her up at the airport that morning."

Moira and Robert both forced smiles. Robbie groaned and looked at his mother.

"Is she going to kiss me with that stuff on again?"

Felicity nodded. "Probably Buddy."

Thea looked at Oliver. "How long is she staying for?"

"A week."

Robert raised his brows. "Through Christmas?"

He nodded. Felicity spoke to Moira.

"I just found out."

"He didn't tell you?"

She shot her son a look and he spoke quickly.

"If I told her she would have said no."

Moira nodded. When they got home later that night Felicity was looking for Oliver and found him in the basement guest room. She leaned against the doorway and watched as he put fresh sheets on the bed.

"Your parents looked like we told them we were buying a lion."

He chuckled. "Everyone can get along for one week. You saw how excited Evie got."

"I know. I do want her here it's just..."

"She gets on your nerves."

"Yeah."

"Well I will be here to be a buffer."

She nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wednesday came and Felicity was up most of the night. Oliver came down stairs and found her in the kitchen.

"You're up early."

She smiled over her mug of tea. "Enjoying the calm before the storm."

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. After a while the kids woke up and came downstairs. Robbie spoke with a mouth full of cereal.

"Is Mimi coming on the hairplane?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes she is and please chew your food."

Soon Felicity was ushering the kids up the stairs. She dressed Evie in a red shirt that had a snowman on it and jeans. Evie put her chestnut boots on all by herself while Felicity pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She then changed Robbie into a grey shirt with an elf on it, jeans, and his sneakers. Oliver fixed his son's hair and then helped him pack his backpack. Felicity was putting their lunches in their bags when Evie looked at her.

"Mommy can I come get Mimi with you?"

"No Sweetie you need to go to school and practice your songs for tonight."

She nodded. The doorbell rang and Felicity smiled.

"I think Aunt Sarah is here."

Evie ran to the front door and pulled it open. Sarah Lance smiled.

"Hey Girlie."

"Aunt Sarah!"

Sarah grabbed her and hugged her. She shut the door behind her and grinned.

"Are you ready to sing tonight?"

"Yup. Are you coming?"

"Yes I am."

Felicity handed her a container of cookies. "For the party."

She nodded. "A dozen toddlers with sugar. Pray for me."

She laughed. "You chose to teach pre-school."

"And I love every minute of it." She checked her smart watch. "But I a going to be late."

Felicity yelled up the stairs. "Robbie, Aunt Sarah is ready!"

Robbie came running down the stairs. "I'm ready."

"Coat please."

He slid on his coat as did Evie. As Felicity watched from the door the kids climbed into the car. Oliver came behind her and spoke.

"We need to go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity waited with Oliver near baggage claim. She felt her stomach in knots and sighed. Soon Donna Smoak came through the gate and yelled.

"There is my beautiful girl!"

Felicity looked around making sure no one was staring. Oliver smiled and hugged her.

"It's good to see you Donna."

She smiled and hugged Felicity. "I can't believe i'm actually here."

Felicity forced a smile. Donna put a hand on Felicity's small baby bump and spoke.

"Hello little one it's Mimi."

Felicity spoke. "Umm why don't we get your bags?"

"Oh right."

They quickly found her suitcase and Oliver helped her get it in their car. Felicity cocked her brow at the carry on her mom had.

"Mom you're staying for a week right?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you have two suitcases?"

"Well I had to get the kids Christmas gifts in my bag."

"Mom you didn't have to get them anything."

"Of course I did. I only see them once a year."

Felicity shut her mouth. When they got home Oliver showed Donna inside. She spoke in awe.

"This house is beautiful."

"Thank you. The guest room is in the basement."

She nodded and followed him down the stairs. While she settled in the guest room Felicity banged her head against the counter. Oliver rubbed her back.

"One week."

"One week."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the kids got home from school Evie squealed.

"Mimi!"

Donna caught her and smiled. "There is my beautiful granddaughter."

She hugged her tight and then she knelt down to Robbie.

"Well a boy this handsome must be named Robbie."

Robbie nodded. "Hi Mimi."

"Well come here you."

She hugged him and to Robbie's horror kissed his cheek with her bright red lipstick. He quickly wiped his face. Luckily they didn't have a lot of time to worry about Donna. Felicity changed Evie into a red plaid dress and black maryjanes. She curled her hair and slid a big red bow in her hair to sweep back her long bangs. When she came down the stairs Oliver smiled.

"Well don't you look beautiful."

Evie smiled and kissed his cheek. Donna gasped.

"Aww you look precious. Let Mimi take a picture."

Evie posed in front of the Christmas tree. Donna had changed into a tight red cocktail dress and silver sparkly stiletto heels. She slid on her white faux fur coat and smiled.

"Okay let's get going."

Felicity raised her brows but didn't say anything. When they arrived at the school Felicity dropped Evie off in her classroom and then followed her husband into the auditorium. They quickly found Oliver's parents and Thea. Robbie ran to Roy and smiled.

"Uncle Roy!"

Roy grabbed him and gave him a high five. "Hey Slugger."

Robbie looked in the carseat in front of Thea and smiled.

"Hey Noli."

Oliver sat down next to his father. Moira forced a smile.

"Hello Donna. How was your flight?"

Donna took off her jacket, which caused Robert Queen to roll his eyes. "Good. I got one of the pilot's numbers."

Felicity tried hard not to notice people whispering and pointing a Donna. But Felicity was use to it. When the kids came out she focused on Evie. She was in the front row and waved at everyone. They started to sing and Robbie ended up falling asleep in Roy's lap. When the kids finished Evie ran over smiling.

"Did I do good?"

Oliver kissed her head. "You did amazing."

Robert pulled a small bouquet of roses out from under his chair. He handed them to her smiling.

"You were the prettiest girl up there."

She smiled and smelled her flowers. Felicity couldn't help but smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Curtis was pacing back and forth. After a while Oliver, Thea and Dig walked in. Thea sighed.

"Okay we're here what is all this about?"

He hesitated before speaking. "Felicity asked me to help her create something ad now I don't know how to bring her out of it."

Oliver looked and saw that she still had the probs on her head. He looked at Curtis.

"What did she do?"

"She wanted to know why you were acting so weird so...we took the machine that we took from the alien ship and remodeled it a little."

Dig stepped forward. "Meaning?"

"She's in The Dream World."

Thea groaned and Oliver's eyes widened.

"How long has she been out?"

"Almost 24 hours."

Oliver nodded. "Well time moves faster there then it does here. But she needs to bring herself out of it."

"Great."

Thea looked. "Well we can keep her hydrated."

Dig looked at her stats. "Her heart is in good shape. I think she will be okay but she needs to come out soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was wrapping presents in she and Oliver's bedroom. She heard a knock and looked up. Donna smiled.

"So what is this party tonight?"

"Oliver's parent's annual Christmas Eve party."

"Is it black tie?"

"Yes."

Donna sighed. "Well do you think that we can go to the mall. I didn't bring a gown."

Felicity looked at her. "Are you sure that you want to go?"

"Sure. But I don't want to embarrass you with one of my usual party dresses."

Felicity cracked a smile. "You don't embarrass me Mom."

She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Felicity I have embarrassed you since you were a little girl. Your eyebrow twitches."

Felicity smiled. "I love you but sometimes your wardrobe..."

"Is outrageous. But it's me."

"I know." She looked at the clock. "Well let's get going. The mall is going to be nuts on Christmas Eve."

Donna nodded. They made their way downstairs and Felicity looked at Oliver.

"Mom and I are going out for a little while. Can you handle the kids?"

He nodded. "We were going to make cookies for Santa."

Evie looked at her mom. "Can I come too?"

Donna smiled. "Of course. We can make it a girls only trip."

Evie beamed. They drove to the mall and wandered into Bloomingdales. Donna found a dress that she liked and heels to match. Evie helped her pick out a new lipstick that wasn't bright red. When they got home they all started to get dressed. Felicity put on her floor length navy gown and sighed.

"I blame you for this."

Oliver turned from fastening his shirt and smiled. Her baby bump was very noticeable in the gown.

"You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you zip it up?"

He walked over and zipped the dress for her. He then kissed the hollow of her back sending chills down her spine. He then tied his bowtie. Felicity made her way into her daughters room and helped Evie into a gold sparkle tank dress, a white cardigan, white tights and gold flats. She then braided both sides of her hair then twisted them into a bun. She slid a gold bow into her bun. Robbie walked in wearing his little tux with a red and green plaid bowtie. Oliver slicked his hair for him. When they were ready to leave Donna walked upstairs and Oliver's jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a plum lace fitted gown with black heels and a small black clutch. Her hair was twisted in a knot at the back of her neck. Her make up was done very nicely. She smiled.

"Well do I look okay?"

Felicity smiled. "You look gorgeous."

They drove to Oliver's parents house. The guest were all arriving. Oliver gave his keys to the valet and helped the kids from the car. When they walked in Oliver's parents greeted them. They both looked at Donna surprised. Robert smiled.

"Donna you look lovely this evening."

"Well thank you."

They stepped into the party. Felicity knelt down and spoke to the children.

"Okay you are only staying for an hour and then carla is coming to take you home."

They nodded. Evie stuck close to her parents but Robbie spotted his Uncle Tommy and went running over.

"Uncle Tommy!"

Tommy grinned and grabbed him. "Look at you! You grew!"

He carried him over and hugged his best friend. Oliver grinned.

"Took some time off work I see."

"Yeah well Laurel would kill me if I missed Christmas."

Felicity hugged him and so did Evie. He then set Robbie down and grabbed champagne from a passing waiter. He handed a glass to Oliver and smiled.

"I just got word that i'll be transferring to Star City Memorial after the first of the new year."

"Excellent. It will be nice to have you close."

Laurel walked over and kissed Tommy's cheek. "Tell me about it. I hate having my husband a plane ride away."

Thea walked up next to Felicity and nudged Laurel's arm. "Yeah now you can start on the house full of kids."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Focus on you. How is Nolan?"

She smiled. "He eats like a pig but adorable."

Evie smiled up at her. "Nolan had chunky legs."

"Yes he does."

After an hour the babysitter came and got the kids. Then Robert stood and clinked his glass to quiet the room. He stood in the center and smiled.

"Well this year I will keep my speech brief. Christmas is a time for family. And as I stand here surrounded by my family and close friends I feel the cheer of the season. I wanted to take a moment and just say how proud I am of my wonderful children. Oliver, you have grown into a spectacular husband and father. Know that I am honored to call you my son."

Oliver nodded and Felicity saw tears in his eyes. Robert continued.

"Thea, you are a wonderful mother and business woman. I couldn't be prouder. And to my beautiful wife Moira. Thank you for standing by me all these years and for always putting the family first."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was being shaken awake. She groaned and looked. Evie was wide awake. Her blonde hair was down and wild around her face. She had on her pink santa pjs. She smiled.

"Mommy wake up Santa came!"

Felicity looked at the alarm clock. "Evie it is 7 in the morning. Can you please give Mommy and Daddy another hour?"

"No I already had two pixie sticks. I'm wired."

Robbie walked in wearing his grey santa pjs and hopped onto his father. Oliver groaned and looked.

"What time is it?"

Felicity rolled onto her back. "Too early."

Evie jumped onto her mom's legs and grabbed one of their throw pillows. She tossed it at their heads.

"Come on!"

Oliver sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Take Robbie downstairs into the kitchen. Do not go in the living room until we come down."

Robbie sighed. "Aww man."

They ran out of the room. Felicity kissed Oliver's stubble lined jaw.

"Merry Christmas."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Merry Christmas."

They made their way downstairs and found Donna giving the kids glasses of milk. She looked up when they entered.

"I figured I could stall them for a few minutes."

Felicity nodded. She spoke yawning. "Did they wake you?"

"I live in Vegas I don't need a lot of sleep."

Oliver poured coffee and then looked at the kids. "Okay now you can go in the living room."

They both took off. When the adults entered Evie squealed at her Cinderella house replica. She looked closer.

"It's Cinderella's house!"

Felicity smiled. "Wow you must have been very good this year Evie."

She held something out to Oliver. "Look Daddy there are mice, birdies, and even Bruno."

"Woah. Santa went all out."

Robbie was attempting to climb onto his rocket bike. He smiled.

"Can I ride it?"

Felicity laughed and helped him off. "Open your stockings first."

The kids grabbed their stockings off of the stone fireplace. Evie handed her parents theirs while Robbie handed Donna hers. She smiled and whispered to Felicity.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Felicity was focusing more on the kids opening their stockings then opening her own. Evie held up something.

"Look I got lipstick."

Donna smiled. "Wow."

Robbie tried to unwrap a chocolate Santa but Oliver threw him a look.

"Hey after breakfast Buddy."

He sighed and set the Santa down. Oliver kept glancing over at Felicity. She had only pulled a couple things out of her stocking. He rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Mommy you need to open your stocking."

She looked and smiled. She pulled out a few more things. When she reached the very last thing in her stocking she noticed that Oliver pulled out his phone. She cocked her brow and opened a black velvet jewelry box. She gasped when she opened it. Inside was an 18k gold bracelet with little gold charms. She looked at the charms closely. They were plates engraved with their children's names. On each was a diamond. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love it."

Donna tried to look. "Can I see?"

"Not until tonight."

She simply sighed. The kids began opening their gifts from Mommy and Daddy. At one point Evie squealed aloud. Felicity looked at what she had opened and grinned. It was Cinderella's carriage toy with the doll. She ran over to her mom and dad and hugged them both. After the kids opened all their gifts the adults opened theirs. Robbie grabbed a small green gift bag and dragged it over to Oliver.

"I made this for you Daddy."

Oliver grabbed the bag and pulled out a small ornament with a snowman on it. He smiled and hugged his son.

"I love it Buddy. Thank you."

All in all it was a Christmas morning that felicity never wanted to end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later Christmas day Oliver was placing fresh rolls in the oven to warm them up. He was in a nice zip sweater and jeans. When the doorbell rang Evie ran to it. She opened it to reveal Thea, Roy and Nolan. Thea beamed at her.

"Merry Christmas Evie."

She hugged her aunt and uncle then let them inside. "Aunt Thea you have to see my new doll house."

Evie took Thea's hand and steered her into the living room. She and Roy looked at her toy and they smiled.

"Wow that is a cool present."

Roy looked closely at Robbie's new bike. "Now this thing is wicked."

Thea rolled her eyes and adjusted Nolan. "He's a little young for that."

Oliver walked in and smiled. "I see Evie wanted to show off her toy."

"Yup."

Felicity walked downstairs just in time to let Oliver's parents in. Everyone sat down and ate dinner together. After they ate they gathered in the family room and exchanged gifts with Oliver's family. Moira opened the portraits Oliver and Felicity had done of the kids and smiled. She held it up.

"These are beautiful."

Robbie pointed. "That's me and Evie."

"I know." She kissed his forehead. "And I love you both."

Evie dragged a giftbag over to her aunt. "This one says Thea."

Thea smiled. "Good job Evie."

She pulled out the tissue paper and then pulled out a makeup bag with her name on it. She smiled at Evie.

"Did you pick this out?"

She nodded. Thea kissed her niece's cheek.

"I love it thank you."

"You're welcome."

Oliver nudged Felicity and smiled. "Now?"

She nodded and grabbed Evie in a hug. "Look under the tree. I think there is a gift you and Robbie missed."

Evie cocked her brow and exited the room. When she returned she was pushing a big gift bag that was as tall as Robbie. She looked at her parents.

"What is it?"

Oliver shrugged. "Open it and see."

Evie pulled out tissue paper and then two boxes. She handed Robbie his and they opened them together. Inside were big brother and big sister shirts. Then Evie dug back into the bag. She pulled out a stuffed rabbit, a grey minky blanket, and at last another gift box. She looked at the tag and struggled to read it.

"Merry Christmas Evie and Robbie. This gift will tell you if you are going to have a baby brother or a baby sister. We love you, Mommy and Daddy."

She opened the box and squealed with excitement. She looked at her mom.

"Really?"

Felicity smiled. "Really."

Evie ran over and hugged them. Robbie looked and pouted.

"Another sister?"

Thea grinned. "Yes! Tutu time!"

Moira and Donna both started crying tears of joy. Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity. Robert looked at her curious.

"So do we have a name for her?"

Felicity nodded to Oliver. He grinned. "Lila Megan."

Thea made a face. "Lila Queen?"

"Yes."

Moira nudged her daughter. "I think it's lovely."

"Thank you."

Felicity looked around and felt an odd twinge of pain. Like everything around her was a lie. Later when she was alone in her bedroom she heard Oliver.

"Felicity? Felicity if you can hear me, you need to come home."

She thought about what she heard. Home? She was home. But then a bright blue light appeared. She was curious and walked over to it. Next thing she knew she was falling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity opened her eyes and was in The Arrow Cave. She felt like her arms weighed a hundred pounds. She tried to sit up but cool hands pushed her back down. She looked. Oliver Queen smiled at her.

"Nice of you to rejoin us."

She rolled her eyes. "You could have let me stay."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "No I couldn't have. As great as that world is, it's not real."

"It felt real."

"I know."

He pulled the remaining probs off of her head and sighed.

"You saw them didn't you."

"Our kids?"

"Yeah."

She nodded. "They're perfect."

"But not real."

She felt tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me."

He looked at her carefully. "I didn't want to upset you. Besides it's not like that world would ever happen. In it Laurel was alive."

She nodded. After a while she could sit up and feel her arms again. She knew she had a lot to think about.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity walked in and found Billy pacing in her apartment. He gave a sigh of relief and hugged her.

"Thank God. I was so worried. I was about to put out a missing persons report."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah I was working with him and I guess I lost track of time."

"Well next time text or something."

She nodded. He started talking a mile a minute.

"So I was thinking. I want to fly your mom out here for Christmas. I know that you two have a complicated relationship but I would really like to meet her."

"Billy..."

"I know this time of year is difficult for you because of Oliver but that's all in the past."

Felicity took a deep breath. "But what if it isn't?"

He paused and looked at her. "What?"

She spoke in a shaky voice. "I think the real reason why I can't move forward with you is because...I gave my heart away a while ago."

He seemed stunned. She continued.

"I love Oliver. Always have and always will. He may drive me absolutely insane but...he's the one for me." She walked over and stood right in front of him. "You are an amazing guy and I hope you find someone who loves you for who you are. That someone just isn't me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver opened his door and was surprised to see Felicity standing there.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you."

He let her into his apartment. "So what's up?"

She turned and spoke quietly. "I can't stop thinking about what I saw." He went to interrupt her and she stopped him. "Just let me finish. I know that world is fake but...it made me admit that I have been lying to myself."

He looked confused. She continued.

"When we broke up I didn't think that I would ever love someone again. I gave you my whole heart and I felt so broken and betrayed. Then I met Billy and it didn't feel so broken."

He looked sad. "Billy is a lucky man."

"But he is not the man who has my heart. After seeing what our life could have been...I see it. Kids, white picket fence. And I see it with you."

He was stunned. When he found his voice it shook.

"Really?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I tried to pretend I was happy but I wasn't because I wasn't with you."

He cracked a smile. "My life is complicated."

"And I still choose it over everything else. I knew who you were when I fell in love with you. I never should have asked you to change that."

"I never should have kept that secret from you."

"Well we're both works in progress."

He nodded and before Felicity could react kissed her deeply. He pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Felicity Smoak? Will you marry me? Again?"

She smiled. "Yes. A million times yes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
